


Scourge Indeed

by Pickleboy



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Criminal Reader, Gladiator headcanons, I need to stop making people cry, POV First Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad sad shit, Scourge of the South, Trauma, male reader - Freeform, you die at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickleboy/pseuds/Pickleboy
Summary: I... I'm so sorry.This is a collection of various traumatic Muriel mini-fics/oneshots (I suppose?) pertaining to his past. You may cry. And again, I'm sorry.
Kudos: 4





	Scourge Indeed

Hesitantly, the beast of a man walks over to me. He tries to hide the axe that claimed both of my legs behind his back unsuccessfully. Beyond the intimidating mane of black hair, I can see two watery green eyes staring back at me.

That's when I can really see him. He's... he's just a kid. Barely more than a young man - can't be more than eighteen.

With a tightly curled fist he rubs away the tears threatening to fall from his eyelashes. A boot falls to my chest, though he puts no weight on it. Just for show. The very ends of his hair brush my shoulder as he leans in, lips barely moving as he whispers to me.

"I'm sorry." His brows knit, and he takes a deep breath, squinting his eyes shut. "Close... c-close your eyes. Please. It'll be better that way... for both of us."

Behind him the crowd roars, the nasally jeers of the Count loudest of them all.

"That's right, Scourge! Go ahead and finish the job! Show all of Vesuvia what happens when you try to bribe your way out of jail time! Give that lowlife what he's due!"

The Scourge heaves another breath, begging me again with those soft, tired eyes.

I close my own.

I've lost.

I know I have to accept this.

I can feel his weight shift, can almost feel the strain of his muscles as he hoists his axe to finish me off.

He pauses, though I can't tell if it's because he's calculating his aim on my neck or because it so clearly hurts him.

Better... for both of us.

I barely hear the axe as he brings it down.


End file.
